Kidnapped by the Akatsuki
by panda-of-darkness
Summary: Three girls get kidnapped by the Akatsuki. It turns out that the three girls know each other. What will happen to the girls, are they friends or enemies? Who knows!
1. Kidnapped

Kidnapped by the Akatsuki

(All the Akatsuki members are in this, except Konan. She's dead.)

Me- In the story I will be called Brittany and Britt. Just so it doesn't confuse anybody.

Patricia- I will be called Trish.

Stacy- Be sure to review!

Me- If you don't I won't write anymore on my story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brittany's P.O.V.  
I woke up to the sound of something hitting my window. I looked at my alarm clock, 1:07. Who would wake me up at this time? Then I heard someone calling my name outside. I went over to my window and opened it but I didn't see anyone.  
"Psst. Brittany. Un." A male voice said.  
I kept searching for the person, but I couldn't see anyone. Then, all of a sudden, I felt someone's arms grab me around my waist. They hit me in the back of the head, after that everything went black.  
~~~ Patricia's P.O.V.  
I awoke to a scuffling sound in my kitchen, I thought it was my step-dad getting a mid-night snack so I ignored it. A few minutes later I heard the sound again, this time in the living room. I was going to investigate. I carefully opened my door and snuck into the living room. In the room I saw a man, it wasn't my step-dad, the man had beautiful red/orange hair and a lot of facial piercings.  
"Who are you?" I asked, half not wanting to know.  
"Just a person" The man replied. After he said this, he threw something and when it hit the ground smoke filled my lungs. Then I Passed out.  
~~~ Stacy's P.O.V.  
I was sitting at my computer writing a story, When i heard what sounded like a door shutting. I looked behind me and sure enough, my door was shut.  
"How did it get shut? I didn't close it." I pondered, while re-opening my door. I decided to forget about it as I continued to type my story, but then a peice of cloth covered my eyes. I grabbed at the cloth but someone grabbed my wrists, I heard somebody chuckle then a different person started to talk.  
"You wanna pack her?" The voice asked.  
"No, no, no." Another voice replied.  
"C'mon Itachi. Pack her!" The first voice argued.  
"Why don't you pack her Kisame?" "Because...you don't know where my hands have been." The Kisame-man said, I could tell he was smirking.  
"Whoever just said that, had better not touch me." I interupt, making them remember that I was there.  
"Settled." Kisame replied.  
Then I heard a sigh and who I guessed to be Itachi picked me up, bridal-style.  
"Sleep." I hear him command, but I'm already asleep.  
~~~ Brittany's P.O.V.  
*Dreaming* Everything is pitch black, there's only one sound, that voice. But...why is it in my dream? "Brittany, Un." "You're the same person as before." I state.  
"Correct, Un." He replies, Smilling.  
I squint my eyes to try and see his face.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
*Dream Over*  
I look around to see that I'm in a dark gray room that has red clouds painted on the walls, I get up to explore the room but, as I do, I hear the voice from my dream.  
"What are you doing? Un." "Uh...nothing." I turn around and see that the man has blond hair. He also has blue eyes...well, he has a blue eye, his other eye is covered with his hair.  
"Do you want to meet everyone? Un"  
"Sure." I say as I follow him out of the door.  
~~~ Patricia's P.O.V.  
I woke up to see I was in a dark gray room with red clouds on the walls.  
"Where am I?" I ask myself.  
"In a secret base." A voice answered my question.  
That voice sounds so...familliar.  
"Come meet the other members." He said, it sounded more like a command.  
"Okay." I reply.  
He walks into the hallway a little, then turns around.  
"Start walking." He commands.  
"'Sir." I salute him.  
He continued out into the hallway, and I followed him, Somewhat hessitantly.  
~~~ Stacy's P.O.V.  
I woke up and shook my head side to side to remember what had happened yesterday.  
"What a dream. It felt so real." I say to myself.  
I notice that I'm in a dark gray colored room with red clouds on the walls. All I can remember is someone kidnapping me, or well...two someones.  
"So it was real." I sigh.  
"Of course it was real." A familliar voice says.  
I turn around to see two people.  
"Where am I?" I ask either of them.  
"Follow us, we will explain everything." One of them said.  
"First, which of you is Kisame?" I ask.  
Kisame raises his hand slightly.  
"Don't get you're hands near me!" I yell.  
They leave the room and I follow them.  
~~~ Britt's P.O.V.  
Me and the guy with blond hair over one eye are walking down the hallway.  
"So...what's you're name?" I ask, making the man look at me.  
"Deidara. Un." He answers.  
"Oh. Cool name." I say looking down at my feet.  
We walk in silence for about two minutes.  
"What's you're name? Un." He asks, making me look up.  
"Brittany. My friends call me Britt." "That's also a good name. Un." We are still walking when a man with red hair comes up to me.  
"Hey. I remember you." the man says pointing at me.  
"Um...do I know you?" I ask shocked.  
"Sasori, don't bother her. Un." Deidara says.  
"Sasori?" I ask.  
"See you later...Brittany." Sasori says and then he walks off.  
"How did he know me?" I ask Deidara.  
"Hm..." Deidara's in a trance.  
"Hello. Deidara." I say waving my hand in front of his face.  
"Oh, Sorry. Un." He replies getting focused.  
I giggle a little.  
"How did he know me?" "He helped kidnap you. Un." "He was the one that knocked me out?" I ask angery.  
"Correct. Un." He replies.  
We walk up a lot more stairs then we walk into a large room with a huge round table in the middle.  
~~~ Patricia's P.O.V.  
I follow the man through the halls.  
"My name is Pein"  
"Um...my name is Patricia." I reply.  
"Hm...interesting." He says stoping in front of a huge door.  
"Where are we?" I ask.  
Pein looks at me then slightly pushes the door and it opens.  
"We are going to be in the meeting room." Pein replies.  
"A meeting?" I ask.  
"Yes." He replied walking into the room.  
~~~ Stacy's P.O.V.  
"So if he's Kisame...then you're Itachi?" I ask.  
"Hn. Correct." Itachi answers.  
We walk up about fifty stairs and down a long hallway.  
"Where are we going?" I asked either of them.  
"We are going to the meeting room Kisame answered.  
"How much further is it?" "We're here." Itachi murmmered making me and Kisame stop.  
"Finally!" I shout.  
Itachi opens the door and I see a huge table with a lot of people sitting at it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` Me- Hope you guys like my story!  
Stacy- Duhn. Duhn. Duuhhn!  
Trish- Pein!!!! *Has day-dream about her and Pein*  
Me- Don't forget, If you don't review.  
Stacy- Story go bye-bye! 


	2. Meeting

Me- From now on if we are in the same place.  
Stacy- It will be in Britt's p.o.v.  
Trish- But if were not in the same place then.  
Me-It will be seperate p.o.v's!  
Stacy- Please Review!  
Trish- Yes! Review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me and Trish are talking about how awesome it is that we both got kidnapped and brung to the same place.  
We see three people enter the room, one of them looks familiar.  
"Stacy?" I ask bewildered.  
Stacy stops talking to Kisame and looks at me.  
"Britt?" Stacy asks, almost screaming.  
I run up to Stacy and we grabs hands and start jumping up and down.  
"Who's That?" Trish asks.  
Me and Stacy stop jumping and I look at Trish.  
"Patricia, this is Stacy."  
"You're cousin?" Trish asks, and I nod.  
"Stacy, this is Patricia." I reply.  
"So this is you're best friend?" Stacy asks.  
Someone with a lot of facial piercings clears his throat and we all sit down.  
"My name is Pein." The man says.  
I raise my hand and he looks at me,  
"Pain, as in stepping on a nail?" I ask. I start to say something but he points at me and I can see a little vein in his head.  
"You are so annoying!" As he yells, I sink into my seat.  
"Now every one will introduce themselves." pein says calmly.  
A man with a plant thing on his head looked at me, Stacy, and Trish.  
"My name is Zetsu." A nice voice says, "NOW LET ME EAT YOU." A meaner voice replies. "Tobi thinks Zetsu-Senpai is being mean." A little kid's voice says.  
"Like it's my fault." Zetsu replies.  
"Introduce your tells the man with the little kid voice.  
"Tobi is Tobi," He says pointing at himself.  
"I'm Kakuzu...DON'T touch my money." A man with a lot of scars says darkly.  
"Can I sacrifice them to Joshin?" A silver haired man asked Pein.  
"No, Hidan. You can not." Pein answers.  
"Shit!" Hidan yells. "As you should know by know, I'm Hidan."  
"I'm Sasori." A pupet looking man Introduces.  
Patricia screams. "What the hell is he?"  
"What do you mean he?" I asked. "That's an IT!" I yelled.  
"You guy's don't be so mean." Stacy says, looking at us angrily.  
!!!!!!KABOOM!  
Everyone looks over at the source of the noise, and we see smoke clearing. As the smoke clears, I see someone I know standing in the smoke. He's holding a glob of what looks like clay.  
"Deidara?" I ask bewildered.  
"Were you trying to fucking kill us!?" Hidan yells.  
"Heh, Sorry. Un." Deidara says chuckling nervously.  
"Who are you?" Trish asks.  
"I'm Deidara, Un." He answers.  
Everyone looks back at the table except me,  
"How did you do that?" I ask.  
"I used explosive clay, Un." "Awesome!" I say exidedly.  
I hear some one chuckle and I look back at the table, I see a man with blue skin mutter somethingto a man with long black hair and red eyes.  
"Hey, Itachi, We have three new girls in the base." The blue-man said to who must've been Itachi.  
"Kisame, I don't even want to know what you're thinking." Itachi replied, shaking his head.  
"So...You're kisame, and you're Itachi?" I ask, interrupting Kisame's thoughts.  
"Hn. Correct." Itachi replied.  
"Yep, That's right." Kisame answers with a toothy grin.  
"Are you part shark or something?" Stacy asks.  
"Yes, why?" Kisame asks angrily.  
"Because I..um...I-" Stacy starts.  
"I love sharks!Their so cool!" I yell and everyone looks at me.  
"Really?" Kisame asks, doubtingly.  
"Yep! I love the way they...well, I just love them!" I answer cheerfuly, Then I start humming a song only me, Trish, and Stacy know.  
"That's everyone." Pein say, and eveyone looks at him.  
"Now, Where are the girls going to sleep?" Pein asks, looking at everyone's blank faces.  
"Since nobody volunteered, why don't I pick?" Pein states, and everybody looks worried.  
"Stacy, you will be in the guest room next to Hidan and Kakuzu's rooms."  
Stacy looks at Hidan, then at Kakuzu.  
"What? Why?" She asks.  
"Because no body offered you a room." He answers.  
"Why the FUCK does this BITCH have to sleep near me?" Hidan curses.  
"Because I told her to." Pein states darkly.  
Patricia and me are laughing 'cause Stacy has to stay with the curser and the money-man.  
"Patricia, you will sleepin the guest room next to Tobi and Zetsu." pein orders.  
"YUM, FOOD. No, we can't eat her." Zetsu says, having an internal conflict.  
"Brittany, you can sleep in...Kisame and Itachi's guest room." he states.  
My eyes widen and I almost start to yell, "Why do I have to sleep near a perverted, shark, and a red-eyed weisel-man?" I ask.  
"If you don't, I WILL kill you." Pein says ordely.  
"Fine." I huff, and cross my arms.  
Ii start to mumble then Deidara looks at Pein.  
"Everyone has a new roommate except for me and Sasori, Un." He states.  
"So. I'm sure they don't like having a girl right beside their rooms." Pein replied emotionlessly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me- Chapter two is over!  
Trish- Ahh! Zetsu's going to eat me!  
Stacy- Yay! Kakuzu!  
Me- *crying* Fishy-Man and Weasel.  
Trish & Stacy- MAKE SURE YOU REVEIW!  
Me- Hmm...I have fish, I just need TARTER SAUCE!  
Me- Sorry this chapter wasn't long. 


End file.
